Naruto and the Olympians: The Beginning
by TrukFitYOLO
Summary: Even before I was falling into a deep fissure, I was having a pretty bad day… It all started with the preparation with the Chunin Exams.


Naruto and the Olympians: The Beginning

Chapter 1

By: Rockies Fan

* * *

Summary: Even before I was falling into a deep fissure, I was having a pretty bad day… It all started with the preparation with the Chunin Exams.

A.N: I know that there are quite a lot of these crossover stories, and most of them are never continued, so I'll try to be different. I hope that you all will enjoy this, and help me be better by reviewing and giving me your input! Also, I'll try to update once a week, and if I don't, please forgive me! The pairing will be announced later on, I do know what the pairing will be. So, instead of telling you now, you guys will find out later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson stories and Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: What's an America?

* * *

Even before I was falling into a deep fissure, I was having a pretty bad day… This whole mumbo jumbo started with the preparations with the Chunin Exams.

First, Kakashi-Sensei ditched training with me, for stupid Sasuke. And to further my pain and suffering, he had that closet-pervert, Ebisu, train me instead! Though, he was trying to teach me a pretty cool skill, water walking, he didn't really help me too much…

Then we met an even BIGGER pervert. And he knocked out closet pervert, in which, I made him be my teacher for water walking. He did this weird thing on my stomach, and I could finally walk on water! Hah! I bet not even that stupid Sasuke could walk on water!

After that, the perverted sennin taught me a cool jutsu that could let me summon toads! Sounds cool, right?

Wrong!

All I could summon was a stupid tadpole. Then, the perverted sennin told me to use the stupid fox's chakra. Sounds easy, right?

Wrong! Again!

I still couldn't summon a toad. Though, my tadpole grew legs! Yet, that perverted old man said that it wasn't good…

So he took me to some place in the woods, and he said, "The training ends today… If you don't want to die then figure it out yourself…" With that said, he pushed me off a cliff.

Now here I am, falling down a deep ravine, with no way to get out. As I was falling, I knew that if I didn't grab onto the walls, I would seriously die.

So I put chakra to my hands and feet, I tried to grab onto the walls, but it was way to slippery.

"Ah, crap!" I shouted.

Then, one second I was falling. The next, I was in some hallway, with water on the floor.

As I walked down further into the hallway, I started feeling that same chakra from before, back at the Land of the Waves. Then, all of a sudden, there was two huge gates in front of me!

I saw a huge silhouette of something, behind the gates.

It was… Huge…What is it?

Then is said something, the voice, deep and rumbling, "Kid… Come…Closer…"

As I got closer, huge claws made its way towards me!

"Whoa!" I shouted, in surprise. I backed away, quickly, from the large gates.

"I want to eat you but… This damn seal!" The thing grumbled.

As I though to myself, on what this horrible monster could be… Realization donned its ugly, and monstrous, head.

"… Y… You are… The Nine-Tails!" I gasped. Now I get it…The red chakra… It was his.

"For you to come here…" He pondered. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

I looked up at him in complete confidence. Even though, I felt a bit scared of the big ole fox. "Hey, you Stupid Fox! I'm letting you stay in my body, so… Instead of rent, lend me your chakra!" I shouted.

Then he started laughing at me, like I said something funny. "I get it, if you die, I die too, eh? To threaten me like this… You got some guts, kid…" He said. It sounded like a compliment. But his tone of voice, it was almost like he was insulting me… Might as well take it as a compliment, and go on with my life.

"Alright… Take this, and if you can't use it… Well… too bad." He said, menacingly. Then, his red chakra made its way toward me, and wrapped itself, around my body.

In less then a second, I was back in the ravine, still falling, but I could feel that same power… from before!

I made the seals for summoning and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge poof of smoke came out, and what came out of that smoke, will forever be burned into my mind.

…

…

…

…

That same small tadpole from before had once again showed up…

"Argh, you stupid tadpole! Because of you, we're both dead now!" I shouted at it.

As if understanding what I said, the tadpole vanished in a poof of smoke. I groaned to myself, now I'm gonna die, all by myself.

As I kept falling, I started to get tired, most likely because of the fox's chakra. Then, I realized something.

"You stupid fox! You didn't give me enough chakra!" I shouted aloud. Deep inside my head, I could have sworn I could hear the fox's deep rumbling laughter.

I felt exhausted. I'm getting tired... So... Tired...

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was on my back, floating on water. I moved my head side to side. Yup, definitely in water.

"Hey, Kid, what are you doing out here?" Shouted a voice.

I flipped myself over; making my lower half of my body go into the water. I looked to where the voice was, it was some man in a weird boat.

He had long black hair that made its way to his shoulders with a black beard and mustache. He was pretty muscular and wore red swimming trunks and a shirt with palm tree on it. His skin was tanned, and had really white teeth. He looked like he was in his forties, but looked pretty fit for his age. He was looking at me questioningly.

"Well? You gonna answer?" He asked again.

"Uh… I really don't know." I chuckled, while rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh… Well do you need a ride back to land? If you do, I can help you out." He said.

I grinned. "That'd be great!"

I swam to his boat. He lent out his hand, and I gratefully took it. He pulled me inside, and I landed on my feet. My clothes were dripping water on his nice boat floor. We both looked at my wet clothes.

"That's some really weird clothes…" He said, bluntly.

"How so?" I asked.

"Look at yourself… You look ridiculous!" He said.

I looked down at my clothes, they were really wet. I didn't see anything wrong with them, they were just wet. They were also pretty short on me. They used to be pretty baggy and loose on me. Now, it was tight on my body, and went to my knees in length.

"… Never mind. I should have some clothes that should fit you." He said, motioning me to follow him.

I followed him. It was kind of weird that he decided to help me, all of a sudden. He didn't even ask for my name, for goodness sakes.

"Hey, Kid, what's your name?" He asked me, suddenly.

"Er… Naruto… Sir." I answered. That was weird… It's like he knew what I was thinking.

We made our way to a room, inside of his boat. He walked to a closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Go change in there." He pointed to a room that was nearby the closet.

I nodded, and went into the room, that turned out to be a bathroom. I changed into the clothes, and oddly, the fit perfectly.

I was wearing beige colored shorts and a white tank top. I had regular black colored Over the tank top, I had a button up shirt with palm trees on it. The shirt was blue, and the trees were orange, which made me really happy. Hey! Orange is still my favorite color. I also had on black sandals with a check mark on them.

As I looked at the full body mirror, in the bathroom, I could see that I changed quite a bit. My hair had grown out, still retaining its spikiness, but was longer. Two bangs were on both sided of my face. Which, I might mention, did not have any whisker thingies? I don't know what to call them. Marks? I guess so… Also, my eyes were not a darkish blue; they were a lighter shade of the color. Kind of grayish.

And, as I had suspected, I had grown, quite a bit. I was about 5 feet 8; a lot taller than I was before. I was also pretty muscular now. Before, I was kind of lanky, but now I had a good amount of muscle.

When I was about to leave the bathroom, I felt something in my right pocket. I reached inside, and pulled out a small flashlight. Inspecting it, I saw a small olive tree on it. With a weird looking symbol under it, that I somehow knew was 'Wisdom.' It also had a small button on it, which had in small letters, above the button, 'On.'

I shrugged, and opened the door.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, the man nodded his head. "Quite a bit of improvement, don't you say?" He asked.

"Hey! There was nothing wrong with my clothing choice before. Except that it was kind of short." I shouted, in defiance.

He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. There was a small flashlight in this pocket." I fished the flashlight out of my pocket and showed it to him.

His eyes green eyes sparkled, "Yes. There's someone I know that would want you to have that."

"Uh, who?" I asked.

"Never mind that. Let's get you to main land." He said.

I nodded my head, and followed him back out of the room. It was kind of weird how he avoided my question, but I just let it go.

"Sir, where are we?" I asked the man, who was now manning the wheel for the boat.

"We're in the Pacific Ocean. Right outside of California." He answered.

"Huh. California?" I asked.

"Yes, it's in America."

"Er… Sir?"

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"What's an America?" I asked.

He laughed. "I forgot, you're not from around here."

I frowned. What did he mean? Shouldn't we be near Konoha?

"Sorry, my boy, we're not near Konoha. Or the Elemental Countries." He said.

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?" I demanded.

"All you need to know, is that Konoha doesn't exist here, or any of the other places where you used to live." He said simply.

"What!" I shouted.

"Calm yourself. I know this might be confusing, but shouting and complaining won't help you." He said calmly. I was going to complain some more, but the way he talked, and his composure. He seemed so powerful. So I kept my mouth shut.

"Anyways, where you're at now, is called America. Land of the free, and home of the brave. There are no such things as ninjas. Well… the ninjas you knew about are nothing like the kinds of ninjas that the people here think are." He lectured.

"So, when you talk to people, don't bring up your ninja abilities or things like that, people will thing you are crazy. Hokages don't exist either, so don't shout about them either."

I pouted at that. It's like he knows everything about me. But I don't know him. I think… How does he know so much about me…?

"Well, Naruto, we've made it to California." He announced.

Breaking from my pondering, I noticed that we were at a dock. It was mildly busy, a few people going in and out of their boats.

"Uh thanks… What's your name?" I asked. Through this entire time, I never did find out his name.

He chuckled. "Just call me Poseidon."

"That's a weird name…" I said.

He laughed. "I guess so. But, so is Naruto."

I shrugged; I guess I should have seen that coming.

"Good luck, Naruto. A little bit of advice, before we part ways: stay away from spiders…" He said, mysteriously.

"Okay…" I said, unsurely.

I got off his boat and looked toward the other people on the docks. They seemed to not even notice me. I turned back, to look at Poseidon, but he was gone… Weird… I didn't hear him leave…

I sighed… I guess its time to look around… And maybe a few pranks here and there.

I grinned. And maybe some ramen! Dattebayo!

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Next Chapter: Friend or Foe?

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!

The next chapter should be out by next week. If not, please be patient, I will get it out as soon as I can!

Remember to Review!


End file.
